Tauriel and Legolas' love
by inlovewithloveitself
Summary: A oneshot from the Hobbit films, containing Legolas saying how he has been feeling and confessing his love for Tauriel. The I am unsure of the translations from Eldarin to English.


The pain was unbearable. She flew across the ground as though she was the wind; gracefully and silently. He had to act like royalty, and stand stiffly as he surveyed the scene, when all he really wanted to do was to wrap his arms around her and never let go. Whenever he looked into her amber eyes, it triggered something inside him, made him burst with happiness, as though they were the only things that existed; he wished moments like those lasted forever, but it could never happen. She could never love him. The dwarf had stolen her heart, along with all her love. He had nothing. He was all on his own, the coldness wrapping around him as he imagined them together. His heart had shattered into pieces when he had seen them embrace. It was the most painful thing that he had ever felt, as though his entire soul had been ripped out of his chest, and he was sinking into nothingness as life left him.

"Legolas?" It was Tauriel that awakened him from his thoughts.

She was looking up into his face, and gently cupped his face before dropping her hand quickly.

"What is it? If you are here to ask me to help the dwarf, then you must know that I cannot."

"No. I am here to speak to you of a personal matter, a matter than can only be solved with your words."

He looked at her curiously, trying to understand where this was leading. He wanted to help her, but his aching heart made it difficult to even speak to her. However, he could not avoid staring into her eyes, and softening his expression as he agreed to help her. He would never let her down.

"Then speak."

She tossed her long, auburn hair out of her eyes as she began. "Well, I wish to speak to you about love. I should like to know that you will not be uncomfortable if I carry on."

"Tauriel. Speak." He wanted to get this painful conversation to its end as soon as possible.

She drew in a breath as she began. "For many years, for the time that I have known you, I had always thought my heart was closed. I thought I would never fall for someone, never wish to exchange my heart for theirs, never to desire to fall into someone's eyes for all eternity. Recently, I've come to realise I've been feeling all of these, for someone who I love with all of my heart. I cannot bear to be without them, and when they are hurt, it is like I too am hurt, as though we are one." She said this slowly, meaning every word.

Legolas stood there, hurt and pain written across his face. He knew of this; why did Tauriel have to further his burden? Why did she push upon him the weight of his feelings like this? He would rather feel the stab of a sword 1000 times than feel this, this never-ending sorrow.

"Why do you put this upon me?" Legolas said softly. "Why must you be the way you are?"

"I beg your pardon, my Lord?"

"It is nothing," he grunted, "continue."

"Yes..well.." Tauriel was flustered from hearing this remark. "As I was saying. I feel my soul connect and bind with another's. I would like know if he feels the same way, however I know that this could never be. I am a lowly Silvan elf, and the man I love is too high of honour for me to call him my own. So I have come to you, in the hope that you could understand, and help me."

"I cannot. Tauriel, I have always said this, I understand, but you and I are alike. We both have a love for someone who can never truly be ours. We spend our hours wasting away, thinking of the one we love. This is no way to live a life."

"But if it is a way to be happy-"

"Happiness does not come from pining after someone who will never melt into your arms! True happiness can never be achieved by sitting in the shadows and waiting for darkness to take all the light that remains. Only those who have their other, matching soul can feel as though their bones are splintered with joy. I can never have this, for I am in a bitter winter, where warmth is rare, and all I can see is blizzards of snow and ice and wind, all whirling around me, leaving me no path on which to escape."

Pain and sorrow drifted through his cold blue eyes as they stared into her's. Tauriel felt her heart burst, and she thought of all the memories of her and Legolas as young elflings, creeping out at night to practice their skills. She saw them stare each other down from across the clearing. She saw them fighting together, two minds in one, always plotting each other's moves and ideas. She wanted more than anything to hold him, but she couldn't. He didn't love her as she did him. All warmth that remained left her, and a cold breeze lingered on her skin. She couldn't bear hearing his sadness through his beautiful words. It was a knife inside her, making her feel remorse for the elf that she loved dearly.

"How would you know what true happiness is, _mellon_?"

Legolas drifted over to Tauriel, so that they were inches apart. "Because, Tauriel. _Zelda heri._ " He cupped her face with both hands. " _Melin tirie hendutya sílale yá lalat. Ahárien húmë cuili. Melin ni Tauriel."_

 _I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh._

 _I am with you always._

 _I love you._


End file.
